Greater American Republic
In the alternate universe depicted in the TACITUS Expanded Universe, the United States of America as we know in the current universe is replaced with a new country known as the Roman Republic of America, the United States of Roman America '''(USRA), or simply '''New Rome, a federal constitutional republic, and a superpower. However, in the year 2017, following a massive coup against the then-King Administration under West Roman President Benjamin King, West Rome fell and was replaced by the Greater American Republic, otherwise known as the United States of America '''(oddly, this is the name for the coutry in the normal timeline), '''New American Republic, the New American Republic, the New Republic, the American Union, New America, or just Americus. Like West Rome before it, the Greater American Republic retained its superpower status. In the TACITUS Expanded Universe, the names "Greater American Republic", "New American Republic", "New Republic," "American Union", "New America", "United States of Americus", and "Americus" are used interchangably. History Paletheoic Age Main articles: Prehistory of the United States, History of Native Americans in America Point of Divergence In the alternate universe presented in the TACITUS saga, the point of divergence in North American history begins in 101 AD, when a Roman ship is blown off course and ends up in what would've been the Eastern Seaboard of the United States. They encountered Native American Indians, who were intrigued by the Romans, and formed an uneasy peace with them. After months of exploring the land while the Native Americans assisted the Romans in fixing their damaged ship, they sailed back to Rome, where they reported their findings to Emperor Trajan. Intrigued, Trajan sent more explorers and scouts, only this time under the protection of Roman military legions. In 105 AD, the Romans began to settle and trade with the Native Americans, forming a partnership. In 126 AD, Trajan's successor Hadrian commissioned even more explorers and settlers to find farmable land to use in America, hoping to establish a future colony there. By 127 AD, approximately five million Romans came to the Eastern United States in order to form new settlements. Years later, following years of tumultuous instability, civil wars, and barbarian invasions, a mass exodus from Rome occurred, which milliions of Roman citizens (among them members of the international cult group Raven, which was founded during the Apostolic Age of the Early Christian church's history prior to Rome's fall) fled to the Roman settlements on the East Coast of North America to escape persecution and the calamities that came with the Fall of the Roman Empire. As the years went by, the Romans established a permanently colony in what later became known as West Rome, eventually intermarrying with the Native American people (which is why the Americans in this alternate timeline are actually descendants of the children that resulted from the Roman-Native American intermarriage). In addition, as a result of this intermarriage between the Romans and the Native Americans, a lot of events that would've occurred in the old timeline either never happen or are delayed by a couple years, including, but not limited to, the Trail of Tears (at least, in America) and the American Revolution. Second Civil War For more information, see ''Second West Roman Civil War Formation of the Greater American Republic The New American Republic came into existence in December, 2017, after a successful coup perpetrated and led by the international cult group Raven led to the overthrow of President Benjamin King, who was deposed and executed for his perceived "acts of treason" against the West Roman people. The country underwent a massive makeover. No longer would the people in this new country be called West Roman, but ''Americans. World War III The Greater American Republic participated in World War III. Category:Countries